Tauburn
Tauburn is the hidden 22nd Cybody of Southern Cross Isle, and is the Cybody piloted by Takuto Tsunashi. Appearance Tauburn's appearance resembles a Italian Renaissance gentleman wearing a masquerade mask, a feathered hat and heeled shoes. Tauburn's color scheme is mainly red, white and gold but with blue for the orb in Tauburn's chest from which Takuto pilots his respective Cybody. Tauburn also has a set of Piles on it's lower back which could possibly resemble the loose tail of a jacket. In episode 16, Tauburn's appearance undergoes some minor changes; the orb in the middle takes a red colour, the spherical Cybody joints turn white, the solid red colour on Tauburn's chest becomes white with red stripes, the masquerade mask gains a long spike under each eye, the hat becomes a bit wider, the shoulder armor gains a more V-like shape, Tauburn's shoes acquire spikes and the two outer Piles are elongated. Skills and Abilities Overall Tauburn is shown to be an extremely powerful "Warrior" type Cybody with a large arsenal of special moves and a versatile fighting style. Due to it being in third phase, it is able to move much smoother than most Cybodies. This allows Tauburn to dodge and counter attacks more effectively. Tauburn is also shown to have incredible strength, being able to stop a punch from George Honda's Alephist and even breaking into Zero Time. When it comes to fighting, Tauburn is also seen to be very adept, even showing the skill of dual wielding. It also possesses four floating metal pieces located behind called "Piles" which Takuto can utilize in a variety of ways depending on the circumstances. Second Form During his fight against Reshbal, Tauburn attained a new form with large aesthetic design changes. In this new form Tauburn gains a power boost allowing it to easily defeat Reshbal and several of the Crux's advanced third phase Cybodies in later fights, hold it's own in a battle against three Cybodies at the same time and even destroy the King Cybody Samekh (though Samekh was at less than full power) despite sustaining crippling damage. This new form and the power boost that accompanies it was present every time Takuto apprivoised after the battle with Reshbal. Third Form In the movie Tauburn acquires a new form through an unknown method. It is so powerful that it was able to take on Heigent , Qophlite , Zayinas , Gimelock and Lamedhos that were even freed from Zero Time in only several minutes. It has some sort of shield implement on its shoulders and gold trim around its arms and legs. It has five Piles including the shields in its shoulders, there are three piles in its rear waist, one of them twice larger than the rest. The "tongue" of the "boots" of Tauburn is now x-shaped. The biggest thing about it is the wide open core compartment in its chest which has its parts made to resemble the mark of Tauburn. The color of the orb in the chest of Tauburn is now green. The spikes in its masquerade mask becomes even longer, reaching all the way to its feather. Attacks and Weapons Attacks Weapons Trivia *According to Vice President, Tauburn is a cybody especially made for humans. *Tauburn is the only Cybody that doesn't just appear in Zero Time. He always 'breaks' though and enters Zero Time. This could possibly mean that he exists in a space besides Zero Time. *Despite cybodies being statues when outside of Zero Time, Tauburn's statue has never been seen. However, it's possible that the Tau Rock, the giant hand statue that Takuto and Wako were transported to after the first time they were taken to Zero Time, is part of Tauburn's statue. *Unlike other cybodies that wear golden masks that extend to their mouth, the one Tauburn wears only covers his eyes. *The extent of Tauburn's power is unknown. *Tauburn is the most human like cybody. *Tauburn is the first cybody to be in third phase. How Tauburn skipped the first two phases is unknown. *Tauburn's first phase ability is unknown; at least in an obvious sense. *It's possible that Tauburn's first phase is being a phase higher than the rest of the Cybodies. It as shown that when the Cybodies were in the their second phase, Tauburn was in his third phase. When the Cybodies were advanced to the third phase, Tauburn was still able to over power the Cybodies (with the help of Wako and Sugata), but can be viewed that Tauburn achieved the fourth phase at the time. Another reason to support this idea is that the fourth phase traps Cybodies and drivers within Zero Time. If the Cybodies are in their fourth phase, Tauburn would have gained the fifth phase. This meant that Takuto would no longer be in Zero Time, and he could find the Cybody statues in the real world and destroy them with Tauburn. As seen with Ayingott, if the statue is damaged, so is the Cybody. This could translate into when the statue is destroyed, so is the respective Cybody. This is a possible reason why Reiji wanted to nulify the Eastern and Southern Maiden seals simultaneously. *Taburn shares a similiar colour scheme to the Type 0 Nirvash from one of Bones earlier works, Eureka 7. *Tauburn's appearance is similar to Reshbal, such as the 'feather' on top of both of their heads, as well as the shapes of both their shoulders, torso, legs and feet. *According to Igarashi and Enokido, Tauburn and Reshbal are confirmed to be twins like Gimelock, Zayinas and Lamedhos are triplets. Category:Cybodies